Robin's Fear
by Sirius R Black
Summary: Robin finds Starfire watching a movie. What happens when she has a few questions about a certain topic? And can Raven help him stop banging his head against the wall? Starrobin fluff with some humor. Read and Review! COMPLETED!
1. Movies of Romance

Okey, we have here my first completed Teen Titans Fanfiction! Okay, so it's pretty much Star/Rob Fluff with a bit of humor thrown in there. Well, read and you'll find out!

Read and Review and I'll put the next chappie up quickly. So tell me what you think!

* * *

Robin slowly staggered into the main room of Titan Tower, rubbing his eyes with a small yawn. Early morning Saturday and he couldn't stay asleep. As he came to the last few feet of the hallway, a very huffy looking Beast Boy stormed by, followed by a disgruntled looking Cyborg. Robin shot them a puzzled glance, as they spared no words of enlightenment as they disappeared towards the training room. Speaking of training, perhaps he himself would go join them after he got something to eat. With a final yawn, he wandered towards the fridge and rummaged around. No food, well, at least nothing edible.

The Boy Wonder straightened up in time to see a certain redhead sitting on the couch, seemingly fascinated by the movie that was playing. He smiled to himself as he took a few steps towards her. _So that's why BB and Cyborg were all huffy; Starfire got to the TV before them_, he thought, coming to stand behind the couch. "Morning Starfire." He said lightly, and judging by her small jump, he must have startled the alien girl.

A smile lit up her face as she turned around however, her green eyes surveying him. "Good morning friend Robin!"

Robin looked at her for a moment, seeing her big green eyes shining with excitement and a beautiful smile lighting up her face. The beautiful but strange alien girl shot him a puzzled look. "Robin?" she questioned.

He quickly shook his head. _I can't think of Starfire like that, she's my best friend! But she is beautiful..._ Robin smiled apologetically at her. "It's early, and I didn't sleep well." He explained.

Starfire gave him a wide smile and nodded. She then turned back to the screen with interest.

"Whacha watching?" Robin asked, leaning against the couch and looking at the screen.

Starfire looked delighted as she told Robin, "I am watching a movie on the moving picture device. It is a movie of romantic..." she said, sounding slightly confused.

"Would you like to join me in viewing the movie?" Robin began to pull a face at the thought of a romance movie, but as he looked back at Starfire's eyes stopped midway.

"Sure, Starfire, that sounds fun." He answered. _Ok, so I might not survive the cheesiness, but at least I'll be spending time with Starfire... _

Starfire looked pleased and turned back around as Robin quickly jumped over the back of the couch and landed softly beside her.

Starfire turned and offered him a bowl. Robin peered cautiously into it, and was relieved to find it filled with flavored popcorn, something the alien had recently taken a liking to. He gladly accepted it and munched contently. _So she found the last edible food in the house,_ he thought,_ i time to send someone shopping..._

"So what movie is it?" he asked her.

"It is a story of two friends." Starfire explained. "And they are angry with each other. I do not exactly understand..." Starfire said, and Robin couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"Understand what?" Robin asked her, but she did not answer, watching intently. Robin shrugged to himself and started to watch the movie, occasionally zoning out into his own thoughts, which seemed to mainly consist of Slade, Starfire, the Titans, Starfire, and Starfire. He finally shook his head, taking a sidelong glance at the strange girl sitting beside him, sitting up straight and watching the movie intently.

The Boy Wonder turned his attention to the screen, eyes widening slightly. _great time to tune in, Robin_, he thought, pulling a face. The two characters onscreen were kissing. Well, kissing was an understatement, a big understatement. Robin turned as he felt a pair of eyes on him, and turned to see a pair of familiar green eyes fixed intently on him.

"Friend Robin, why do they look as though they are trying to bite each other's tongues out? On my planet we have different methods of doing so, but I do not believe either has done anything to deserve such punishment." Starfire inquired curiously.

Robin gulped, and he almost laughed. "Ummm, Starfire?" he asked, sounding slightly nervous, "They aren't trying to 'bite each others tongues out'. In fact, that's kinda weird," he said, and Starfire's face fell. "No! That's not what I meant! It's called...erm...kissing Star, and two people...kiss...when they like each other." He tried to explain.

Starfire sat there, looking further confused. Then her eyes lit up. "So it is a sign of affection, no?" she asked, and Robin nodded, "Those two are best friends, like us, correct Robin? So why do we not partake in such an activity as kissing?" she asked, letting the new word roll off her tongue.

Robin fought to keep his composure. Starfire examined the Boy Wonder carefully, and he felt his cheeks heat up, knowing he was blushing violently. _Oh, next time I am not watching a romance movie with her...how do I explain this? _

Starfire continued to look at him. "It is enjoyable, no?" she asked. "I would like to try this kissing sometime, is it not what best friends do?" she asked him with a smile, eyes flitting to the screen as if studying it. "I wish to learn such a procedure."

Robin's eyes twitched. "Ummm, Starfire? I think you have the wrong idea about...kissing..." he said, turning redder as he said the word. _Geesh, for a hero that continuously saves the world and faces terrifying monsters everyday, this is first, impossible to explain, and b, really hard for me,_ he thought in frustration. "People only do that when they care for each other..." he said, words failing him. _How to explain this one to Starfire. Where's Raven when you need her?!_ "Do you get it?"

Starfire still looked confused, saying, "But I care about you, and I am pretty sure you care about me, no?" she asked, then a look of hurt filled her green eyes. Robin quickly shook his head.

"No! I mean, yes, of course I care about you Star!" More than you probably think... "But it's when two people...you mean you don't go on dates on your home planet?" he stumbled.

"Dates?" she asked, clearly confused. "They also did that in this movie, is that another activity friends partake in?" she asked. "Perhaps we should go on a 'date' then, Robin!" she suggested brightly.

Robin gave her a half smile. _If only she knew what it actually meant...and then asked...I have to tell her the truth though, as much as I don't want to._ "That's not exactly it either Starfire," he began, but she let out a small whine.

"What is it that you mean then?" she asked in confusion, "This kissing and dates are so very confusing!"

Robin nodded. "You have no idea..." he muttered, and she looked up at him. "Nothing, Starfire. You see, if someone really likes another person, they might ask them out on a date, which is like hanging out but only with the two of them, and sometimes they find they really like each other. In that case they might become a couple, you know, girlfriend and boyfriend?" he asked, sounding slightly desperate. "And then they might move on to," he cleared his throat, "kissing..."

Starfire remained confused. "But we have partaken in the hanging out just with the two of us, as we are right ? And we are best friends, like in the movie!"

Robin shook his head slowly. How easy it would be just to agree with her and let her have her way, Robin sighed. "We're friends, right Starfire? Well, when people date, it means they want to become more than just friends, or best friends." He said, hoping that would explain it better.

"So they would become boyfriend and girlfriend?" she asked, never turning her eyes from Robin. The movie had ended and now cheesy music played in the background. "Exactly!" Robin exclaimed, blushing again as he realized that Starfire's concentration and interest had brought her inches away from him. He could hear her soft, even breathing.

"So such activities such as kissing only take place between people who wish to be more than friends." She continued, "Meaning since we are merely best friends we do not partake in such activities..." she said, and Robin looked up sharply as he thought he heard a note of sadness in her voice. _I must be imagining things, she looks kind of sad...why would she be sad? _Robin was suddenly struck with a very brave and crazy idea. _I wonder what she would think if I kissed her right now..._ he thought, although doubting his ability to go through with the plan.

Starfire nodded slowly, then looked at Robin, still only inches away from him. "How does one become more than simply friends?"

_She would probably slap me, or refuse to speak to me, or hate me forever_, he thought to himself, missing her question completely. _Although she's the one leaning towards me...I can't do that! I'd never risk our friendship...why in the world didn't I just go with her original thoughts? Because you wouldn't want to lead her on by lying to her!_ A second voice answered wisely, _and nothing will ever be accomplished if you don't do anything_!

"Robin?" Starfire questioned, and Robin looked up, closing the distance between the two even further. With an embarrassed yelp he jumped back, sitting up straight on the couch. Starfire's eyes widened slightly sand she avoided his eyes for a moment.

"Yes?" the Boy Wonder replied, returning his gaze to her face. She's so beautiful...and funny, and sweet, and perfect...Robin shook his head as Starfire repeated her previous question. "Well...there are a lot of ways to become more than friends, I guess..." he answered nervously. _None of which have worked for a coward like me_, Robin thought, slightly bitterly.

Starfire turned pink for a moment and then smiled softly at him. Robin felt himself melting. "I wish to 'kiss' you." she proclaimed, slightly shyly, as if she did not understand the meaning of the word. Which she did, although Robin did not realize that.

Robin's mouth hung open in slight surprise, but before Starfire noticed he had regained a small piece of his composure, although words were not making sense to him any longer. He could not grasp what she had just said, and panic took over. The Boy Wonder quickly stood up, knocking over the bowl of popcorn, and turned to avoid Starfire's eyes. "Uhhh, Star, I forgot, I have to...go, uh, do some research in my room!" he lied quickly, sweeping out without a word. He didn't see the embarrassed and heart-broken Starfire staring after him. In a huff, she rose and disappeared towards the roof.

* * *

Alright, was that okay? Tell me what you think!

Next Chapter: I'm not gonna tell ya much, but its more humor than fluff, Raven decides to give our very own Boy Wonder a little advice.

See the little button down there that says "review"? Click it! heh, hope ya like so far


	2. A little Advice

Okey, so this one is shorter, and Raven comes intot he picture, kinda to help Robin sort things out. Let's see what he makes of it....

* * *

Robin closed the doors to his dark room and stared around it. He quickly walked ver to the wall and violently banged his head against it. _Stupid, idiot_, **bang**, _now she'll never want anything to do with you, _**Bang**, _Why couldn't you KISS her_? **WHACK**, _you know you wanted to! _He rubbed his head slowly and sank down against the wall. Was it so difficult to admit how much he cared for-how much he loved Starfire? It seemed so hard compared to fighting any villain, even trying to find out Slade's identity didn't seem this hard. Robin felt terrible, that was probably his one chance of telling Starfire how he felt. The words just wouldn't come out. And to kiss her? Robin shook his head. _Why was kissing such a big deal? Especially kissing Starfire? _

He hadn't noticed the door to his room slide open, letting in a small strip of light, nor did he notice the silent watcher that heard every thought. I_ love Star, but I can't tell her! _He decided, once again hitting his head against the wall. If he didn't make a dent in the wall, he would certainly make a dent in his head. He gave a small moan of self-pity before he realized that he wasn't alone.

"Robin," greeted a soft, dark voice, "What happened?" the dry monotone returned quickly after however, "Starfire rushed up to the roof and looked pretty upset." Raven eyed him suspiciously, cloak drawn up as she stepped into his room. Robin stared at her.

"What have you heard?" he asked her quietly, abandoning the wall and walking over to her.

"Oh, enough. So you won't kiss her? Is that what made her so upset?" Raven asked.

Robin shook his head. "First off, I had to explain...well...kissing to her! Then she told me she wanted to...kiss me...and I just froze up. I didn't know what to do, Rae!" he told the dark girl, who stood listening patiently. He was still hesitant about saying that four-letter word, and raven noticed immediately.

"Robin..." she said, attempting to keep from letting out a small giggle, "I believe you have a bit of a fear of...kissing." She said, this time unable to suppress the rare laugh. The usually unemotional girl fell into a fit of giggles, leaning against his wall for support.

Robin glared at her. "What do you mean? I don't think I have any fear of k-kissing," he said, if not proving Raven's point even more.

"Well it's definitely not because you don't like Starfire in that way." Raven replied with a small roll of her eyes. "Do remember that I can tell what you're thinking, and you definitely fear kissing."

"I...do...not...fear..." he paused. _Say it!_ he commanded himself, "k-k-kissing!" Robin exclaimed, although he winced with defeat and then nodded. "Ok, fine, perhaps I have a few issues with k-k-it...but how do you know I like Starfire in that way?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, as if quite shocked at his stupidity. "Did you not hear me? I can read your thoughts. Besides, your actions give away a lot more than you suspect. You don't only like Starfire. You're _head-over-heels_ in love with her." She answered logically, and Robin blushed.

"Ok...fine..." he admitted, "But now she'll probably never trust me again, after what I just did..."

"No, she won't hate you forever, but if you want her to know how you feel you better move fast," Raven answered as she leaned against the table. "Starfire doesn't hold grudges like that. Although I believe she felt hurt." Raven said, her monotone and serious demeanor returning.

"But what do I do?" Robin asked miserably. Raven wandered over to his firm bed and plopped herself down on it, gesturing to the seat in front of her. Robin wandered over and sat down, facing her. "I just froze up when Starfire asked me to k-k-kiss her, and I couldn't, no matter how much I wanted to..." he trailed off, looking at her. "I don't want to hurt her...and what if she was just still confused? What if she didn't mean any of it?"

"Would you stop worrying?" Raven asked him with an I-know-all-remember? look, "That's definitely not the case. She is not confused about those feelings."

Robin felt his heart flutter. She likes me? "You mean--?"

"Yes, I mean she's head-over-heels for you too." Raven cut him off, "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Robin shook his head, then answered, slightly breathless, "no...but I still don't know what to do."

"Go up there and talk to her? Tell her how you feel? Kiss her?" Raven shot the questions out at him. "Admit to her that you love her?" the dark girl rambled, "Show her that she's special? Every single one? Come on Robin, we've always known you two have something special, but you only treat her as a friend. Show her how much you care about her. She feels neglected by you...she's too nieve to see it herself," Raven continued with a small shake of her head, "But haven't you noticed how she's always been there for you? And how many times have you been there-completely-for her? She's given you her complete trust, but what do you do?"

Robin sank back, looking quite ashamed. "Show her how much you trust her. It's not a matter of protecting yourself, Mr. Brooding Super hero, she needs you to have faith in her." Raven continued, her dark voice holding little emotion, but having a big impact on Robin himself.

Raven stared at Robin and then frowned. "You're...afraid?" she questioned.

Robin nodded miserably. "I know how much I want this...but I can't help it..." he sighed. "I'm nervous."

Raven suddenly stood up, grabbing Robin by his shoulders and dragging him towards his wall. She stopped and turned him so he faced it, hands still firmly planted on his shoulders.

"You...are going to practice kissing." She said practically.

Robin's mouth fell open in shock. "What...are...you...talking...about?" he asked weakly, and she gave him a small grin as she forced him around.

"Exactly what I said." she told him, voice lowering dangerously.

"You don't mean kissing you, right?" he stuttered, and her eyes widened, leaving her looking slightly amused.

"Very funny, Robin. I don't think so." She answered simply, "No offence, but** a)** I don't like you that much and** b)** I'm not willing to go that far to help you." She spun him back around, a bit more gently this time, making him face the wall.

Robin looked nervous again. "And tell me it doesn't involve the...erm...wall?" he questioned, finding himself facing it. Once again he could tell Raven was amused. She clicked her tongue and headed towards his door, sliding it open without a word.

A thin stream of light fell into his darkened room, lighting up Robin's back and creating his shadow on the wall. The Boy Wonder studied it aimlessly until he heard soft footsteps return to behind him.

* * *

this one's a bit shorter due to the fact I'm just updating, the next chappie will be short as well, but I'll post them quickly--if I get reviews!!!

And thanks to my reviewers!!! I love you all -gives all chocolates-


	3. Get on with it!

First of all, I want to thank all of my reviewers....you guys made my day...no...week! I love you all! :D

Anywho, I thought, since I got lots of reviews, that i would post the next part, it's rather short....but here ya go!

* * *

"Miss me?" Raven said in a low, monotonous voice, pulling him around and holding out a large stuffed teddy bear. Robin took it in confusion.

"We'll start with the basics." Raven began, "Give it a hug." She commanded.

"Ermm...Rae? Where did you get this and why do I have to hug it?" Robin questioned, and Raven let out a low growl.

"It is Starfire's favorite teddy bear." Raven answered, "And I got it from her room. It'll remind you of her. Pretend its Starfire."

Robin scanned the fluffy pink bear, seeing why Starfire liked it so much. He simply stared at it, finding Raven's instructions ridiculous. He looked at her, the corner of his mask raised, and she glared at him. Finding her look serious, he stared at the bear, then, feeling rather idiotic, gave it a hug. "Happy?" he snapped, glaring at Raven.

Raven nodded as he looked back to her.

"That was...pointless." Robin muttered darkly, looking from the bear to Raven.

"it was just practice." She answered simply, returning to his bed and sitting comfortably on it. "Now, it's time to move on," he smirk resembled that of a demonic now, "Kiss the bear."

Robin's mouth once again dropped open as he stared at Raven. "You're...kidding me, right?" But the look on Raven's face indicated quite clearing that she was not joking.

"Come on, Robin, pretend that it's Starfire. I brought you something of hers so it would remind you of her. Kiss it." she hissed lightly.

Robin stared at the bear, slowly focusing on it, trying to imagine Starfire. Several moments later he heard Raven's growl. "Kiss. It. Now." She commanded.

"You're not helping, Raven." Robin told her in a slightly annoyed voice.

"No, but you're wasting my time." Raven hissed in reply.

Robin held the bear in front of him, squeezing his eyes closed tightly. They snapped opened, however, when he heard Raven sigh.

"What am I doing now?" he asked her sharply.

"Calm down." She replied, "I was just going to tell you that if you don't look like you want to, it won't help your cause. You look like you're being tortured. Relax." She purred.

Robin frowned and turned back to the bear, pulling a face and letting his eyes slip closed. "Good," he heard Raven's purr, "Act like you want to..." her soft tone dropped as her eyes glowed white. "Kiss it."

* * *

Robin stepped out onto the roof and saw Starfire facing the opposite direction. He softly walked up behind her, eyes fixed on the red hair that feel down her back.

"Star?" he questioned softly.

Starfire seemed to come out of a trance. The startled alien whipped around. "Yes Robin?" she asked, a hint of sadness toning her voice.

"Look, Starfire, I wanted to talk to you about earlier..." Robin began, and Starfire did not interrupt. "I was just...surprised." He didn't stop as Starfire opened her mouth. "And I just wanted to say-well actually..." he said, taking a deep breath and advancing towards her.

He gently put his hands on her shoulders and brought her forward, so that they were inches apart. He smelled her sweet scent, something unearthly and wonderful. But then again, she was. With a final look into the confused Tameranian's eyes he closed his own and leaned forward, kissing her gently.

Her lips were..._furry_.

* * *

Alright, that's it for tonight -evil smirk- Tell me what you think!

Starfire: I do not believe my lips feel of fur....  
Robin: -looks confused-  
Me: Never mind you two....go back to....er--whatever you were doing...  
Starfire: Do my lips taste of fur friend Robin?  
Robin: I don't know....want to find out?

Me: -more evil smirking-


	4. I can't believe I just did that

Alright, here's chapter four! And to all my reviewers, I still love ya all! -sends out roses, chocolates, and various other treats- Anywho, you guys are all soo awesome--I liked some of the thoughts--well, read and review...you're gonna hate me for this short chapter...

**DISCLAIMER: **Hahahahahahahahahahaha.....yeah, I WISH! yeah...that means they're not mine...-looks at collection of other characters- I have others...none of which appear in this fic, or ever will...oh well...

* * *

"Ahem..." came a very amused voice and Robin yanked himself from this daydream to find himself staring at the pink bear. "Was it that hard?" he heard Raven question.

Robin turned around to face Raven, who was still perched on his bed, hood up and violet eyes watching him closely. He could not believe that he had just kissed a teddy bear. Starfire's bear none the less-imagining it was Starfire...Robin shook his head.

In a blink Raven was standing before him, grabbing the bear from his grasp. "Now," she began, shoving him towards his door, "go up to the roof and talk to her," she commanded, pushing Robin into the hallway. "Get. Out. Now." She said darkly.

"It's my-" Robin began, but stopped and turned. "Right...Star..."

As soon as he took a step forward however, he was tugged roughly by his cape and turned face-to-face with Raven. Her eyes turned their deadly shade of white and her tone became dark, "Stay on topic. Talk to her."

Robin nodded and broke away from Raven, who wore a small grin on her face. As he disappeared down the way, he missed Raven saying in a soft voice, "By the way Robin, just so you know, Starfire knows _exactly_ what a kiss is. And a lot more than you think."

He hurried into the living room to find Beast Boy and Cyborg furiously battling in a game. Usually they would ignore him, but this time he felt two pairs of eyes on him as the noisy roars stopped suddenly.

"What?" he snapped, thinking only of going up and talking to Starfire. _This shouldn't be so hard...right?_

"Dude..." Beast Boy began. "What did you DO to Star? She stormed up to the roof--we were _trying_ to play volleyball--muttering nasty things about you in her language. Really nasty things. She sounded upset...we decided to leave her alone-for our safety." Beast Boy told him, and Robin felt his heart drop. He had really upset her.

"Yeah, remember that name she called Beast Boy before? A clorbag varble something? That one came up a few times..." Cyborg added with a large grin. Robin fumed at him.

"Never mind that. I have to go talk to her..." Robin answered, hurrying past them and climbing to the roof.

* * *

Now, want more? Review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I post the LAST AND FINAL chappie! And the fluffiest ;)

-runs away quickly- Review, review review!


	5. Rooftop Confessions

Hello again everyone! Now here's the last chapter!  
Does fluff make you sick? then beware...heh  
Well, for now this is the end of the story, I'm working on another piece now, but I need some ideas, maybe you all can help? After you finish of course 

All my reviewers:  
I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS! You're all so awesome, and I will never stop saying that...Sine I don't have too much time I won;t go into individuals, but you guys all rock! So, enough chattering, onto the actual story!

after this of course.... **DISCLAIMER: **No, I really don't own them....but perhaps one day my plot to steal them will formulate and--heh, just kidding everyone... -evil laugh- I couldn't help it. No, they all belong to those wonderful creative people who thought them up, which excludes me...

* * *

Robin stepped quietly onto the roof, gazing around for Starfire. She was sitting on the opposite side, facing the edge, the early sun causing her red hair to sparkle. Robin wanted to run up to her and kiss her right then, but he knew he had to explain himself. The beautiful alien's knees were drawn up to her chin, emerald eyes staring blankly out at the surrounding city. Robin slowly stepped forward, Starfire sitting in complete silence, apparently no longer muttering about him.

He watched as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger, her other arm wrapped tightly around her knees. Robin cautiously walked up behind her, but she was too deep in thought to notice his soft footsteps. Robin looked down at her, suddenly forgetting his purpose. _She's so beautiful...and sweet, and perfect,_ he thought. A gentle breeze blew by, causing her hair to sweep gently behind her, and the glazed look in his eye was lost with a few blinks.

"Starfire?" he asked softly, waiting for her response. Her arms dropped and she looked quite surprised. Her green eyes shining, she rose to her feet and turned around to face him. "Yes Robin?" she asked, her tone soft but upset at the same time. Robin felt even worse as he looked at her emotions change from thoughtfullness to slight embarrassment.

"I wanted to...talk to you about earlier." He began, but she cut him off.

"I am truly sorry. I did not mean to say anything to imply that-" Starfire trailed off, looking at the ground.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm the one who should be sorry. I kinda...well, froze up." He said, taking a step towards her. She looked puzzled. "Actually Starfire...I have a lot to be sorry for." He added, thinking of Raven's words. "I've been a bit of an idiot..."

"What are you talking about Robin?" Starfire inquired, looking at him. He met her gaze, feeling himself tense up again.

"I mean that," Robin paused, thinking his words over. Suddenly every thought he had, everything he had rehearsed to say, disappeared completely.

He placed his hands gently on her shoulders and closed the distance between the two, working up the courage to go through with his plan. Starfire stiffened slightly, seeming nervous. Robin found himself unable to control what he seemed to be doing so automatically as he leaned towards her, brushing his lips against hers lightly. They were soft and light, and he could feel her soft breathing. His heart was racing. Her arms dropped limply to her side as he pulled away, looking nervous.

His eyes still locked with hers, he blurted out, "I mean that I love you! And I have for the longest time. I always tried to hide it-I didn't want you to get hurt. I care for you more than anything in the world, Starfire, and I'd do anything to save you, anything to make you happy. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Star, and you've made it easier to be happy every day...I don't know what I'd do without you, helping me with everything. You give me comfort, and I've always treated you so badly, pushing you away when you tried to help," Robin felt himself spilling every though to the silent Tamaranian.

Starfire's eyes widened, and Robin turned a brilliant shade of red. His eyes fell to the floor and he quickly withdrew his own arms. "That's not what you meant, is it? You really didn't understand..." he asked quietly, and Starfire seemed to recover.

"No..." she began, and Robin felt his heart drop. He began to turn away, his cheeks burning. "That was exactly what I meant..."

Robin turned around and saw Starfire smiling, absolutely radiant. "You know you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?" Robin asked softly as he titled her chin towards him gently.

"I love you too Robin." She replied softly, her breath warm on his skin. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned forward to kiss her again. Starfire kissed him back, Robin gently wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her closer. _What was I nervous about again_? Came a fleeting thought, but before Robin could come up with an answer the question faded, leaving him in his peace.

After a moment, Robin gently leaned back, gazing into her eyes. Starfire wrapped her arms around his neck, a soft smile crossing her face. Robin turned back to the edge, taking a step from her ever so reluctantly. As her hand fell to her side he gently took it, gently caressing it before Starfire laced her own fingers with his.

After giving her a small smile, Robin sat down on the roof, pulling Starfire gently into his lap, where she once again wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head against his shoulder. The two sat in absolute silence, both deep in thought, and suddenly Robin lightly drew his hand along her cheek, causing the alien to shiver with pleasure before once again lifting her chin and kissing her, each time growing slightly bolder and passionate. Starfire eagerly returned the kiss, following Robin's movements.

_Just because I can_... he thought as he separated, once again reluctant. Starfire let out a small giggle of happiness, and Robin gently drew her closer to him. The pair sat, wrapped in each other's arms, sunlight washing over them, atop the Titan's Tower, wishing for the moment to never end.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Cheesiest ending you've ever read? I know...Anywho, hope ya liked, hope there was a sufficient amount of fluff for ya 

And if you'd like to help me out, for my next posted story, answer a few questions? I'd love to know what you guys want to see...  
So...  
Slade or some random Tamaran guy? Evil plot or more mindless fluff? All of the above? None?

Yeah, so hopefully I get the next one up shortly...

thanks to everyone for reading. Now do me one more favor and click the little review button and tell me what you thought. I adore reviews!


End file.
